Thumper
Thumper is a Orange Quarry Machine That Works at The Sodor Construction Company. Bio: We first met him in "Thumper Saves the Day" where he was working at The Sodor Construction Site, Where Oliver Stopped by Because a Sign That Had The Word "STOP" in White to Warn all of The Engines. However, Salty was Coming Down The Line with Cargo Cars, But There Wasn't a "STOP" Sign Right Next to The Sodor Construction Site, and Salty went under it, But Oliver warned Salty about it. So Salty moves out of the way, and Thumper is Working on The Wrong Rock, and Boulder falls onto The Ground Below, Thumper, However, is Sad, But he does work hard, and tries to make Sir Topham Hatt Proud. 'Trivia:' *'Thumper has made many cameos.' *'Thumper is also Seen in Keekre24's Wooden Railway Collection Videos.' 'Appearances:' Season 1: Thumper Saves the Day. Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Frank and the Fib (cameo) Season 9: Season 10: Season 11: Duncan in the Dumps, Big City Rumor (cameo) Season 12: Season 13: Season 14: * Season 15: Flash Gordon (cameo), The Maron Station Makeover (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Specials:' * ' Oliver's Eleven (original storyline only)' Thumper Saves the Day.jpg Norman.png Frank and the Fib.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Red Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Non Rail Category:Red Non Rail Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Orange Items Category:Retired Items Category:Red Items Category:Orange Non Rail Category:Try me Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Orange Characters that don't go on Rail Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Model Series Characters Category:Television Series Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Television Only Category:Television Series Characters Category:Orange Category:Machines Category:Red Machines Category:Orange Machines Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Orange Wooden Railway Category:Red Orange Category:Red Orange Non Rail Category:Male Non Rail Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:2002 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Try Me Items Category:Male Try Me Category:Orange Try Me Category:Red Try Me Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:2002-2005 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 5 Category:Items that are Introduced in 2002 Category:New in 2002 Category:2002 Debuts Category:2002 Items Category:2002 Introduced Category:Characters that are Introduced in 2002 Category:Season 5 Debuts Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Model Only Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Red Road Vehicles Category:Roadway Category:Orange Road Vehicles Category:Orange Red Category:Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Orange Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Red Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:1998 Category:Characters with Names Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Orange Characters with Faces Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Learning Curve Category:2002 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Non Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TVS Category:Orange or Red Category:TVS Characters Category:TWR Try Me Category:Red Off Rail Category:Off Rail Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Model Series Category:Red Non-rail vehicles Category:Orange Non-rail vehicles Category:TV Series Items Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who Work Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Characters that go on Road Category:Series